Mother's Diaries Part IV: Love equals Trust
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Part four of the series. Please enjoy! Rogan, R


**Mother's Diaries**

**Part IV**

**Love equals Trust**

* * *

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

**AN: I'd like to take this time to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I'm happy that you like my one-shots so far and that they're agreeing with you. You're really wonderful and every time I write a Rogan fic I'm especially looking forward to posting it, because I know I'll get your wonderful comments.**

**Now on to something bit more serious. **_**Jeremy Shane,**_** if you're reading this I'd like to let you know that I'm not appreciating comments such as this: "**You are a idiot. You can't see Logan is a prick & is bad for Rory my god person open your eyes." **I hope this is the last time something like this finds its way in my review box. I've reported abuse this time, since I'm sick and tired of you. Don't read my stories if you hate Logan or Rory and Logan together. You won't see me pairing Rory with anyone else anytime soon. Before you go insulting my intelligence by calling me an idiot, please take a look at the mirror, the real idiot will be staring you in the face. My eyes are wide open, thank you very much, but you seem to have been born blind. I don't need lecturing from a person who needs to learn proper spelling and grammar. Now I kindly ask you to take a big detour when you see a story with my name behind it.**

**With that a note to everyone else, if you don't like Logan, Rory or them together, stay away. Those are my favorite characters and my favorite pairing on Gilmore Girls. There's a bunch of characters I don't like, including everyone's favorite Jess, but you don't see me bashing him, and you don't see me reading Literati stories so that I can say something bad about the author or the story. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all, a nice word opens golden doors, and a bad word about anyone brings you a step closer to hell.**

**I have gone through enough of life to value my pride and not take comments from hormonal teenagers seriously, but even my patience has an end, so if you flame me, I'll flame right back. I have a big vocabulary and don't need to go back to childish insults and swearing. Take me seriously when I warn you, my temper is nothing to joke about.**

**Now, I'm sorry for this monstrosity of an AN but those things needed to be said, and with that note, on with the story!**

* * *

_October 10, 2011_

_It's official, Logan and I are divorced. I seriously don't know what to think of it. When we got married six years ago, I honestly believed that we'll stay together forever. Fairy ales don't exist after all, and true love may be a fairy tale. I don't know what to believe anymore._

_I think I woke up from my escape from reality when I stared at a piece of paper on my kitchen table that read in big bold letters __**DIVORCE, **__with Logan's signature on the dotted line, all that was missing was my name underneath him, and we'll be strangers once again._

_Colin had brought me the documents, but had stayed silent when I took my time going over the last six years of a happy and successful marriage that was going to end in the second my pen touches the paper._

_Colin's eyes were full of sympathy and maybe even pity as a tear slid down my cheek, when I scribbled for the last time Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger on that sheet of white paper._

_I'm returning to being Rory Gilmore once again, but if I can do it, stays unclear, I'm too used to being Logan's wife to regard myself as anything else._

_Annie stays with me, I can keep the house, not that I need such a large mansion for myself and a little girl, but Annie needs something familiar to help through those times. Logan isn't making a fuss over anything, we split on good terms, nobody was cheated on and the fact that we didn't have a marriage contract was simply over-looked. Colin took the matters in his capable hands and we were divorced within four days without a problem. I find it ironic that we had to struggle to get married but were split up in a matter of days._

_I feel like crying, I feel like screaming my heart out at the unfairness of it all. I lost everything dear to me in less then three months. I lost my mother, my son and my husband and I'm back to feeling that I'm losing myself. Before I knew that Logan was there, and that if bad turns worse I can always count on him to lean on, now I'm alone._

_My Grandma, his parents, Honor, they're all furious, but what done is done. Logan and I are divorced. Goodness that has weird sound to it. I can write it down, think it, but I can't say it aloud. I'm in this weirs state of mind that I think if I don't say it that it isn't true. I'm in denial. It feels like I've been in denial my whole life._

_Where is the love that Logan felt for me? Where has the passion gone? Or is he simply sick and tired of watching me push him away every time he tries to get closer? Goodness what have I done?_

_He's the love of my life, he'll always be my one and only, I can never stop loving him, but I'm afraid I've broken the trust between us for good this time. I've lost him, what will keep me from losing myself?_

* * *

**AN: It's ultra short, I'm aware, but it's been planned like that. The next one will be longer I promise. Now for the last one-shot I asked 14 and got 16 reviews, so now I'm asking for 17-18 and you'll get part V. The sooner the reviews come, the sooner I'll get the next part out.**

**Jas**


End file.
